Karma Police (1)
Karma Police(1) is the thirty-fifth episode of Degrassi's twelfth season, and is also an episode of the spring block of Season 12. Main Plot Fiona starts a twitter account and starts getting obsessed with tweeting, but when she starts oversharing, she runs into trouble. Sub Plot In French class, Madame Jean-Aux has assigned the class an oral presentation where they say to class where they would go if they could go back in time. It's Tori's turn for her presentation, and she breaks down when she says that she'd go back to before Cam committed suicide. Tristan goes up and hugs her as she cries, but Zig expressed his exasperation. Tristan tells Zig he isn't one to talk because he kissed Cam's girlfriend. At this point Maya tries to make a stand, but she goes unrecognized. Madame says to Zig that if he's so eager to talk he can make his presentation aswell. Zig says he'd go back to before the presentation was ever assigned, and walks out. The next day Damon approaches Zig to tell him it's time to go to French, but Zig decides he's going to skip, expresses how he doesn't wanna hear people talking about Cam and dumps trash over Madame's car, but Damon convinces him to not go any further. Madame approaches them and gives them both detention. Damon and Zig were cleaning up garbage around when Madame dismisses them, and says that she wants to talk to Zig. He says he still doesn't want to present his oral, and he tells her that he's distressed over what he said to Cam. Madame convinces him that it wasn't his fault, and offers him to come after school to help her and some others set up something for French. Damon and Zig are helping Madame when she announces that her musician canceled on the event, Damon then convinces Zig to offer to take the place because he plays music aswell, which he agrees to because he owes it to Madame. Third Plot Dallas finally gets Alli to go out with him again, but when Vanessa, Dallas' ex shows up on their date, Alli finds out that Dallas has been hiding Vanessa from her. She leaves, and at this point Dallas' child (by Vanessa) is introduced. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Karma Police" by Radiohead. *Source: http://www.whosay.com/stephenstohn/photos/224632 *The first appearance of Vanessa. Source. |-| Gallery= Dg123536-1.jpg dg123536-2.jpg dg123536-3.jpg dg123536-4.jpg dg123536-5.jpg dg123536-6.jpg dg123536-7.jpg dg123536-8.jpg tumblr_mjpleq3A2D1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Frewness.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *Much Music Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria Supporting Cast *Liam Green as Damon *Janick Hébert as Madame Jean-Aux *Vanessa Morgan as Vanessa Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes